Lost and Found
by OptimusPrimeAddict
Summary: At 17, Percy Jackson was exiled from the Olympian world because of his "betrayal" 2 years later he is working as Tony Stark's personal assistant. Percy runs into Steve at a diner and they continue meeting and maybe fall in love. The Tower is attacked and Percy's powers are revealed, will SHIELD take him in or run him off? Slash Percy/Steve Homo pairing Don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

Lost and Found

_**A/N: Hey guys. I'll be updating FwtP soon but this plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone so I started writing and writing and I have almost 3 chapters done. I'll post the next one if this one gets good feedback so review please! Lemme know what you think!**_

_**~OPAddict**_

* * *

Chapter 1

"Mr. Stark, you have a phone call from Director Fury, he says it's urgent." Percy sighed when his boss simply shook his head, not even looking up from the work he and Dr. Banner were doing. "He's currently occupied, Director, could I take a message?" Percy nodded and "mmm-hmm"-ed to the Director's rant. "Right away, sir." Percy pressed the 'End Call' button and turned to his boss, "Mr. Stark, since you will not answer his phone calls, I have been instructed to tell you that he will be arriving here shortly."

"Mm-hmm, that's great, Perce," Stark still didn't look up from the notes that were sprawled across his desk.

Percy heaved a sigh and ran a hand through his messy black hair. Alright, it was time to bring out the big guns, "Mr. Stark, since you refuse to pay attention to me, I must turn to drastic measures and reveal a large secret I've been keeping," Percy prepared himself to bolt out of the lab's open door, "Miss Potts and I have been having an affair for about two months and were planning on running away and eloping." Tony nodded until what his assistant said actually registered in his mind, he whipped his head up to find an empty doorway. Standing and sprinting out of the door after him, Tony seethed with rage and hurt. After ten minutes of chasing and eluding, he was able to tackle the 19-year-old down in the penthouse living room. He pulled back his fist to give the kid a black eye or a broken nose when he disappeared and his fist connected with the floor. He ignored his stinging knuckles and jumped up, charging the young man who had fled to the opposite side of the room. He froze in place when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He spun around and came face to face with Nick Fury in all of his one-eyed glory. "Thank you, Mr. Jackson." He nodded to Stark's assistant.

"No problem, sir. Mr. Stark, I apologize for lying to you but I was told to distract you long enough for Fury to arrive at the Tower then lead you out here by any means necessary." Percy straightened his white dress shirt and navy tie.

"Seriously?" Tony said, exasperation and maybe a little relief filled his voice, "I was played? You played me, Perce? I thought you loved me more than this." Tony's wounded face no longer had any effect on the demigod, after the first few times that Percy thought he'd _actually_ upset his boss, he'd ignored it.

Percy rolled his eyes at his immature boss, "Think again, Mr. Stark. As much as I love you, Director Fury is much more intimidating."

"Stark, this is important, we believe HYDRA is planning an attack and we're gonna need the Avengers."

"Cap's old enemies?" Stark strolled to the desk near the windows and pulled up the holographic files on Captain America and HYDRA.

Percy glanced at the clock and saw it was 5 o'clock, "As interesting as this is, I have somewhere to be, so I'll be leaving now. Call if you need anything, Mr. Stark." Percy grabbed his black leather jacket from the back of the couch and left. He walked towards the diner he'd been eating breakfast and dinner at since he began working for Stark. He checked the back pocket of his black skinny jeans to make sure that he had his wallet. He knew that _he'd_ pay for dinner like he always does but it's nice to know that if he stood him up, he'd be able to pay. Percy remembered the first time he'd met _him._

*FLASHBACK*

_The diner was overcrowded and the heat was beginning to creep its way towards Percy, all of the seats were taken except for the one across him in his secluded booth in the back corner of the restaurant. Percy continued looking over his menu even though he was going to order a double cheeseburger and a blue slushie, the same thing as every other day he'd had dinner here. He looked up from his menu when he heard someone clear their throat. His eyes ran up a well-built and very muscular body. He locked eyes with the most gorgeous man he'd ever seen. His dark blonde hair was plastered to his forehead and the thick long eyelashes that framed sky blue eyes held drops of water from the pouring rain outside. Water trickled down the sides of the strong jaw and rolled down a creamy neck that just begged to be kissed. "Hello, can I help you?" _

_ "Would you mind if I sat here? It seems to be the only free seat." He had a deep smooth voice that just matched the gorgeous physique perfectly. The man was wearing a soaked leather jacket and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans that clung to the man's legs and gave Percy an idea of what was hiding beneath the pants. Percy's mouth went dry and he inconspicuously pinched himself under the table to make sure this wasn't some cruel dream his subconscious had created to torture him. When he didn't wake up in his apartment he nodded to the stranger._

_ "Of course," Percy motioned to the seat across form him. When the man was settled, Percy spoke again, "I'm Percy, by the way, Percy Jackson." He stretched his hand across the table for a handshake._

_ The blonde grasped his hand and Percy reveled in the warm, firm and callous hand that engulfed his. "Thanks for sharing your booth, I'm Steve Rogers."_

*END FLASHBACK*

Percy had gone back to the diner and sat in the exact same booth every day for the next week at breakfast and dinner. Steve had joined him in his booth each meal and it had become a tradition, Percy pays for breakfast and Steve pays for dinner.

Percy liked to think of himself as an honest person but he knew he was lying to himself when he said his feelings for Steve were strictly platonic. Sure he'd admit there was a slight attraction (who wouldn't be attracted to _that_?) but it didn't go beyond that... did it? He gave Misty a smile before sitting in the booth where a blue slushie was waiting for him with a Coke sitting across from him. He was lost in the musings of his feelings for Steve and missed the very person he was thinking about sit across from him. "Pe-"_What was that?_ "-ercy?" Percy shook his head. "Percy? Are you alright?" Percy locked eyes with Steve. _When the hell did he get here?_

"Yeah, Steve, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"You had me worried there, Perce." He gave a small chuckle and a blinding smile to the 19-year-old.

Percy chuckled as well and blushed slightly. _Damn Steve and his deep voice straight to Hades._ "How's your day been, Steve? You look a little out of it." Percy took a sip of his slushie through the bendy straw that was stuck in it. Steve had made fun of how childish it was which caused Percy to blush in embarrassment and flick him off.

"Yeah, my boss says he may need some extra help, so I may be gone for a few days." This would happen periodically, Steve would be away at work for days and Tony would be on a mission for SHEILD and the Avengers so Percy just lazed around at his apartment that overlooked Central Park. They never asked each other asked each other about their jobs so Percy never knew why Steve was gone so long.

"I'll miss you, Steviekins." He laughed at the middle finger sent across the table and didn't notice the blush on the man's face and the hopeful glint in the bright blue orbs. When he had first met Steve, he was very stiff and polite and it was difficult, but Percy managed to get Steve to finally loosen up and joke around with him. "I hope you have fun." Percy gave a smirk.

"Yeah, it's gonna be _so_ much fun," Steve rolled his eyes at the thought. Misty arrived with their food just then. Misty was a woman of 35 with dyed-blonde curls, deep brown eyes and a Southern drawl. The sky blue dress matched the 50s diner theme Derek's Diner strived for. Derek was the 60-year-old chef and owner of the restaurant.

"Y'all gonna be around tomorrow mornin'?" She asked as she sat down their respective meals in front of them.

"I'll be here, Mist," Percy looked to the muscular blonde seated across form him.

"I may have to leave a little early, but I'll definitely stay long enough for Derek's delicious cooking."

"Alright, well I'll see ya then, darlins." Misty set the check down next to Steve, knowing that they wouldn't order anything else.

The two soldiers dug into their dinner and sat in comfortable silence, allowing clanking, chewing, scraping and slurping noises to fill the air between them. After they had all but licked their plates clean (which they would've done if it wasn't frowned upon by society because Derek's cooking was just that damn good) Misty picked up the check and they exited the small building into the crowded sidewalks of New York City. They walked around to the parking lot behind Derek's to Steve's motorcycle. When Steve had slung his leg over the bike and settled into the leather seat, Percy placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and stepped slightly closer so Steve could hear him over the traffic. He felt Steve freeze underneath his hand. Steve had always acted old-fashioned, so it didn't really surprise Percy that Steve was homophobic. He noticed the strange looks that Steve gave gay couples when they entered the diner and it only reinforced Percy's thoughts that screamed he never had a chance with Steve. He removed the hand from Steve's shoulder and looked down, missing the disappointment that flashed across the blonde's face and the longing look in his beautiful blue eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow, Steve. Be careful." Percy waved to his friend.

"You too, Perce." Steve slipped his black helmet over his head and started the bike. He sped out of the parking lot, leaving a moping Son of Poseidon in the dark to walk to the subway station then to his apartment. Not that Steve knew that, he believed Percy had a car, otherwise he would never let Percy walk home. He began the trek and managed to get off of the subway station at 5th Avenue and 59th Street, a block or two away from his apartment building on Fifth. He noticed the group of men following him back at the station. _Can't catch a break._ He turned down a dark alley and melted into the shadows, waiting for the muggers to turn down the alley after him. They were obviously drunk, tripping over their own feet and slurring curses afterward. He was a blur when he grabbed the closest man and knocked him out, throwing him behind the dumpster he had taken refuge next to. He continued to do this until only one drunk remained but before Percy could grab him, he was stumbling out of the alley. Percy nonchalantly resumed his walk to his apartment. When he entered his dark living room, he toed off his all black Vans and threw his jacket and tie onto the couch. He slipped into his bedroom and collapsed on the bed, passing out immediately.

**PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ***

"Mr. Stark, Miss Potts needs these signed as soon as possible, meaning now," Percy walked into the meeting room where JARVIS said Tony was. He pulled the stack of forms away from his sea green shirt that matched his eyes and threw them onto the table in front of Tony. His face was shoved in his phone where he was engaged in a heated game of Temple Run. However, not even Temple Run could stop him from nearly dropping his phone and whipping his head up at the very familiar voice question, "Percy?!"

Bright blue eyes met sea green, "Steve!?"


	2. Chapter 2

Lost and Found

_**A/N: Oh my gods! This story has gotten so much feedback. Thanks to all of you for reviewing/favoriting/following! I hope y'all like this chapter. Lemme know what you think and if you have any ideas or anything like that:) Enjoy!**_

_**~OPAddict**_

Chapter 2

"Steve?!" Percy looked at his friend sitting in a meeting wearing a strange uniform. The pair stared at each other for a moment, trying to take in the fact that the friend they had recently made is associated with/works for the Avengers (really just one). Percy took in the others in the room and it finally clicked in his ADHD and dyslexic brain. "Holy shit, how stupid am I?" Percy slapped a hand to his head and ran it through his hair.

"Hey, Perce. How do you know Spangles over here? The only Avengers I've introduced you to are the assassins and Bruce." Tony crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"We met at a diner." He said offhandedly before turning back to Steve, "You're Captain America and I'm an idiot."

"Yeah, I was wondering how you hadn't put it together before but I wasn't gonna complain." Steve scratched the back of his head.

Fury cleared his throat loudly, "Mr. Jackson, if you'll excuse yourself, this is a mission briefing."

"Oops, sorry, sir." Percy turned and fled the room. He grabbed his jacket from the couch, "JARVIS, tell Tony that I left early." Percy walked quickly through the labyrinth that was Stark Towers, Percy never took the elevator, the gold plating and luxury of it reminded him too much of the elevator at the Empire State Building. Finally, he stepped into the bright light of outside and he began walking towards the cemetery near his old house. He didn't want to take the subway, the walk would clear his head. Swerving through the crowds of people, Percy finally arrived at the elaborate iron gates of the cemetery. He opened the gate and walked towards the newer headstones and stopped at the fifth one on the row. He sat in front of it and traced the blue flowers that surrounded the name. Waves had been engraved into the bottom of the headstone and there were blue roses growing over the grave. After tracing the flowers he moved on to tracing the name, Sally Jackson. "Hey, Mom. How've you been?" Percy spoke in a slightly hushed tone. "I've really missed you, your birthday's tomorrow, I'll make sure to bring a present when I visit. Do you remember the guy I told you about? Steve? Well turns out he's Captain America. And I had no idea! I can be pretty stupid sometimes, huh?" Percy gave a small chuckle. "I mean seriously, I know I'm a demigod and I'm not all that connected to the world, but they're the Avengers! I work for one of them and I couldn't even recognize another one when I met him!" Percy shook his head at his stupidity. "I won't treat him any different, I know what it's like, the relief of finally having someone treat you like a person and not some sort of deity or something. He'll always be Steve to me but I just feel so stupid for not realizing who he was. He's Captain Freaking America, Mom!" Percy sighed and slouched down, resuming his tracing. "I took off after I found out, they probably think I'm just a pitiful human, eh whatever. They can think what they want… it's better than what everyone at Camp thinks about me…" Percy trailed off as the memories of his last time at Camp Half-Blood rushed back to him. _"You filthy traitor!" "Percy, I hate you!" "Get out of here, Jackson" "You are hereby banished from the world of the Olympians, now, be gone!" _Percy shook his head to clear it, "Sorry I got you killed, Mom, even though I didn't _actually_ do it. But I guess it's just easier to say I did, not like it matters to anyone anyway." Percy sighed and brushed away the lone tear that had slipped through his barriers. "Well, I better get back to work, Tony's probably having a fit. I love you, Mom. I'll come visit tomorrow, I promise." Percy stood slowly and brushed the leaves off of his jeans. He turned and walked solemnly out of the cemetery all the way back to Stark Tower. A look at the clock revealed that Percy had been gone for about two hours.

"Back so soon, sir?" JARVIS spoke curiously-can an A.I. even put emotion into his voice?- and Percy continued towards the stairs.

"Yeah, I just needed to clear my head. Let's just say it was my lunch break." Percy climbed the stairs at a leisurely pace, everyone was out for lunch so navigating the hallways was much easier now. Why Tony didn't have the flights of stairs in one place, Percy had no idea, but it sure was a major pain in his ass. When he arrived at the floor of the penthouse, he took a deep breath and walked in. He spotted Tony sitting on the couch with a glass of scotch in his hand next to Steve. He cleared his throat, "Mr. Stark, have you signed those papers yet? Miss Potts said it was urgent." Tony's head whipped around to Percy.

"Perce! Where'd you go? JARVIS said you'd taken the rest of the day off." Tony stood and left his scotch on the coffee table.

"Yeah, I was but I decided that not getting paid for a day of lazing around the house didn't sound that great." Percy gave a small smirk to his boss, "Now, I'm serious. Pepper wanted those documents fast and I left for two hours so she's probably on her way here to make sure I didn't die or something."

"Yeah yeah, I'm going now. If she shows up you know where I'll be so don't tell her." Tony snatched up his scotch and walked toward the elevator to head down to the meeting room that he'd left the documents in. Steve stood up from the couch and turned to Percy slowly. Probably expecting him to be angry or maybe even fangirl over him.

"Hey, Steve. How's your day been? I missed you at breakfast, Misty did too." Percy shed his leather jacket and threw it over the back of the couch. He smiled at the baffled supersoldier.

"But- you just… and I- but… huh?" Steve stumbled and stuttered over his words trying to figure out what was happening.

Percy tried stifling his laughter and only a few snorts were heard. "Steve, I'm not gonna treat you any different. Just because you're Captain America doesn't mean you still aren't Steve. I know it was probably really nice having someone treat you normally instead of holding you on a golden pedestal, yeah? So that's what I'm going to do. You're Steve. And that's that." Percy crossed his arms and rose an eyebrow to the soldier.

"A-alright. Thanks, Percy. I- well… I really appreciate it. He walked up to the young man and set a hand on his shoulder.

_My gods, he smells delicious. _A smell of chocolate radiated off of him with an underlying musk that was purely Steve. _Must be his body wash, damn it smells good!_ "It's no problem, Steve. So, how come I never see you around the Tower? Thor I can understand but I've met all of the Avengers except for you. Well, I mean I have met you but, oh you know what I mean."

"I don't really like Stark and I saw no point in coming to the Tower except for briefings, most of the time those are on the Helicarrier though." Steve kept his hand on the young man's shoulder, it was going to stay there until Percy shook it off.

"Tony can be a handful at times but he's actually a nice guy. All that sarcasm and rudeness is more of a front, he genuinely cares about others, you just have to get to know him first." Percy shrugged gently so as not to knock off Steve's hand. He could feel the warmth of it seeping through his shirt.

"Stark's an egotistical and perverted ass," Steve's blue eyes clouded with anger and hate.

"C'mon, Steve. Tony's not that bad, I know it seems like it but if you got to know him a little better you'd see the real Tony Stark. I think it'd be good for him to have another friend other than me, Pepper, and Rhodey. JARVIS doesn't count because Tony can't interact with him in the same way that a human can," Percy continued after silence was heard from the A.I. meaning he was busy with Tony or he didn't really mind the comment. "Would you at least _try_, Steve? For me?" Percy smiled at his friend and brought out his puppy eyes, his mom always said his puppy eyes were irresistible.

Steve stood tall for a moment before caving under the cuteness of the demigod, "Fine, Perce, but for you. Not because I want to." Steve's eyes cleared of anger and became adoring and loving.

"Whatever, dude. Just try it and see what he's really like. I promise the bastard you normally talk to isn't actually Tony." Just then the elevator dinged and Pepper Potts stepped off, speaking angrily into her cell phone.

"Look, Turner, I don't care. I want those figures done today." She barked and hung up on the poor guy on the other end of that call. Her features softened when she saw Percy. "Percy, how've you been, honey? I haven't seen you on a few days. Did you print those documents I sent you for Tony to sign?" She engulfed the demigod in a hug, knocking off Steve's hand in the process.

"Yes, ma'am. He's signing them now." Percy smiled and hugged the redhead back.

"Don't you "ma'am" me. You know I want you to call me Pepper." She slapped his shoulder as she pulled away. Percy was taller than her even in heels, this kid had to have been like six foot. But Steve still stood taller than him by like four or five inches. "My God, you two are tall." Pepper stepped back and looked at the both of them.

"How do you think I feel?" Tony stepped of the elevator with the stack of papers in his hands. He thrust them into Pepper's awaiting arms, "Here, Pep, all signed and initialed for ya." Tony turned to Percy, "So Percy, how long have you known Cap?" A mischievous glint was in those dark brown eyes.

"I dunno, 'bout as long as I've been working for you, I started going to this diner and I met Steve there." Percy refused to give him any more details, wanting to know where Tony was trying to steer this conversation.

"So have you met him since then? I mean, you guys are on a first name basis, Capsicle over here still calls me Stark."

"And you still call him Cap or some other nickname, you should try being nice enough to be on a first name basis with him."

Steve opened his mouth to step in but Pepper motioned with her hand to stop and watch. "Nice try, Perce, but no changing the subject. How long have you been seeing the Captain?"

"_Aha!_ So that's what this is about! We're not by the way." Percy felt proud that he had gotten what his boss actually wanted to talk about out of him.

"You're not?! Really? I thought you would've by now because you're-" Percy clamped his hand over his boss' mouth.

"We're not. So drop it." Percy released Tony once he nodded.

"We're not what?" Steve looked almost like a lost puppy.

"It's nothing, Steve. Just Tony being a douche again." Percy cut a glare at his boss which caused Tony to shut his mouth before he could give an indignant response.

Pepper had a hand sealed over her mouth but the laughs escaped anyway and she gave up trying to cover them. She knew she shouldn't be laughing but she couldn't help it, a 19-year-old assistant could keep Tony in line better than a Marine Corps drill sergeant.

Percy let out a huge breath when Tony stopped talking. He knew Tony was going to spill that he was gay and then Steve would hate him forever. Percy definitely didn't want that, having Steve as a friend was better than not having him in his life at all.

Nick Fury entered the penthouse with Clint and Natasha tailing him just as Pepper had finally stopped laughing, "We've picked up energy signatures suggesting Thor is paying us a visit, lucky for you it's gonna be on your landing pad right about… now." Just then a huge bolt of lightning struck the landing pad and left Thor standing in its wake. He strode to the open doors and entered the penthouse, smelling of ozone from the storm he had just exited.

"Greetings friends! It is delightful to see you all again!" He gave a huge grin to his teammates but it fell when his eyes met Percy's. "You. Why are you here?"

Percy's eyes widened. _Shit he knows me?!_ "I have employment under Stark. How do you know me?"

Thor's eyes narrowed, attempting to detect a lie, "We Asgardians have heard of you and your quests, Perseus Jackson. As well as your betrayal."

"I had nothing to do with that! I was framed." Percy held himself higher and threw the god a challenging glare.

"Do not lie, Perseus." Thor reached for Mjölnir but stopped at Percy's shout.

"I do not lie! Besides, I have not violated the terms of my banishment and you are not even of their world therefore you have no business attacking me. It wouldn't be wise to do so anyway." Percy's hand had instinctively gone to his pocket for Riptide but he refrained from grabbing and uncapping his sword.

"Very well," Thor stood straight again, "But if you show any signs of betrayal to my team, I shall kill you."

"Whatever," Percy huffed, "Tony, I'm taking the rest of the day, for real this time." He turned to grab his leather jacket when Fury spoke.

"What in the hell just happened here?" Fury looked between Thor and Percy.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Tony, unless you have a mission, call and let me know," Percy headed for the stairs when Natasha grabbed his shoulder to stop him. He spun around, grabbing her arm and pulling it behind her back, "Do no touch me, Agent Romanov," Percy let her go giving a light push before sprinting down the stairs. He ran to his apartment, forgetting about the subway until he was almost there. _Whatever_,he thought as he fell face first on his bed and passed out.

**PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ**

Everyone stared at Natasha's shocked face, he had moved lightning fast and was able to actually get Natasha pinned without a fight. Eventually, she regained her composure and turned to Thor, everyone else following her example. "What the hell was that, Thor? Threatening my employee and friend? You better have a damn good reason." Tony crossed his arms and looked to the god expectantly.

Thor shook his head, "I am not permitted to speak of them. They are not of my world nor I theirs. Perhaps, one day, Perseus shall tell you but I cannot."

"Just who the hell is Percy Jackson? And what is he hiding from us?"


	3. Chapter 3

Lost and Found

_**A/N: Sup guys? I love you all for the amazing reviews and follows/favorites! Several of you guys asked some questions in your review and I've thought it over and I PROMISE on my life that they'll for sure be answered in later chapters. Not too far away though, but I know where the answers will fit and they'll go there. BUT! I can answer why Thor was being such a douchebag. I figure he's got issues with family betrayal and since Percy has been accused of betraying his Olympian family, Thor really doesn't like him at all. AND, I can think of several questions that may branch off from that explanation, but please save them, they'll be answered in the story later on.**_

_**ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! Itty bitty bitty tiny bit of smuttiness, it's like three sentences I swear, so if you don't like that, skip it really fast, it's not all that important. Another ALERT! There will be shitloads of cursing, it's a favorite pastime of mine and I will not bleep it out in this fic, if you don't like that, replace it with a pseudo-curse or pretend it's not there. I really don't care just please don't complain about it or ask me to stop cuz it won't happen. I promise you that.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own this. Just the plot and any OCs that may or may not be making an appearance.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**~OPAddict**_

Chapter 3

"JARVIS, bring up Perce's file." Tony strode to the large screens in the room and tapped the file JARVIS had displayed on the computer. He scrolled through the general information to the biography and began to read aloud for the Avengers and Fury. "He's attended multiple high schools after a terrible accident at the high school before a new one. He blew up a bus! He was missing for a while about 7 years ago. Several reports of him beating people with various objects have been filed but they all turned out to be a misunderstanding. That's about it." Tony spun around in his swivel chair to face the group behind him. "My assistant is pretty awesome." He smirked.

"You're assistant's a trouble magnet." Clint spoke from beside Natasha, arms crossed and reading over the screen again.

"More than you know, Barton," Thor said cryptically.

"Hell no, Point Break. If you ain't gonna tell us the big secret, don't drop shit like that. Understood?" Tony exclaimed, noises of agreement from the rest of the team caused Thor to nod and concede.

"Very well, Stark. I apologize,"

"No worries, Thor. Just don't do it again." Tony spun around several times in his chair before Steve stopped it with one hand while he was looking at the screen that displayed his friend's information. Percy never talked about his past, of course Steve didn't either but that was for obvious reasons. Now that it was right in front of his eyes, Steve absorbed as much of it as he could and committed it to memory. The friend he fell in love with had a secret that_ Thor_ of all people knew and it hurt Steve a little that Percy didn't trust him enough to tell him whatever it was. Then he felt selfish because he was hiding something from the 19-year-old as well (even though it was really common knowledge who he was, he didn't tell him because he wanted to feel normal but Percy probably just wanted to feel normal too) and it was obviously a painful past considering the hurt and anger in his eyes as he spoke to Thor. He imagined those sea green eyes that had mirrored a hurricane as he argued with Thor peaceful and happy as they normally were. They were like the ocean on a nice calm day but a few words triggered waves of pain to disrupt the calmness. Words as simple as "camp" and especially whenever "Capture the Flag" was overheard in the diner from a group of fathers that met and boasted about their sons' accomplishments in sports. Whenever a smile of teeth as white as the pearls of the ocean split across the beautiful tan face, those eyes would sparkle and small waves would be lapping at the edges of the beautiful irises like the ocean on a bright sunny day. His black hair as dark as the depths of the ocean his eyes resembled always made his bright eyes and smile stand out from the sun-kissed face.

"_Captain!"_ Fury interrupted his daydreaming with his shout.

"Yes, sir?" Steve stood tall and ignored Tony as he snickered behind his hand.

"I was going to give assignments for the mission, but now I'd like to know what's distracting you." Fury crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow expectantly.

Steve hesitated for half a second before coming up with a plausible lie, "Just wondering how he managed to blow up a bus but he wasn't convicted with anything for it. It really worries me how lenient the police are with the law nowadays." Steve twitched under Fury's intense gaze. He felt like he was in high school again and the teacher had caught him talking to Bucky in the middle of class.

"Nice save, Captain." Fury turned to address the entire group, "Now, as I was saying before, we need to focus on the HYDRA mission for now, the kid can wait. Stark, Romanov, you know what you need to do. Barton, Captain, I need you to collect intel on HYDRA. Captain try to remember everything you can about them. Thor, I need to brief you on what's happening, follow me." Fury turned, trench coat billowing out behind him, and headed to the meeting room they had inhabited earlier with Thor following behind him. The others scattered to do their work, Bruce went down to the lab to continue the experiment he and Tony had been working on since he would only be needed if it went into full-out battle mode with HYDRA. Natasha and Tony huddled around the holographic screens Tony was sitting at to start mission plans and other emergency procedures while Clint and Steve grabbed laptops and opened several government databases to do research on HYDRA. Steve had gone through intense and extensive training in technology when he had been unfrozen, so he could navigate the laptop and the databases pretty well. Percy was pushed to back of his mind for the moment, but he was never pushed _out_ of the supersoldier's mind, he was always thinking about Percy.

**PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ***

_"Nngh… Steve…" Percy panted and moaned as Steve sucked one of his nipples into his mouth while twisting the other just enough to cause that pleasure-pain that Percy just __**loved**__. Steve switched his hand and mouth and Percy cried out when he dug his nail into the nipple slightly for traction on the slippery surface. Steve slowly kissed down the lean, tan body until he was hovering over Percy's member… "Steve… please…"_

Percy bolted up in his bed, gasping for breath. He continued breathing heavily until he got his heart rate under control. He looked down at his crotch and groaned, "Guess it's gonna be a cold shower this morning," He crawled out of his sweat-stained bed and trudged to the bathroom where he turned the shower on the coldest setting and stepped in after shedding his boxers. "Ah!" He gasped as the ice cold water hit his overheated body. While he cleaned himself, he thought about the dream he just had and came to the realization that when he saw Steve today, he'd be blushing like a schoolgirl. _Ugh, why do the Fates hate me so much? _He stepped out of the shower and willed himself dry while walking into his bedroom to get dressed in a black shirt, black skinny jeans, a black tie, his black vans and his black leather jacket. _I'm turning into Nico._ Thinking of his cousin made him worry about the goth boy but he pushed that thought aside, Nico could take care of himself. _Today is the day of her death, so it's only right I wear black. I better visit her today, I did promise I would._ He grabbed his shades and his keys and walked into the frigid weather of New York, not even the bustling, crowded streets could warm him up. He jumped on the subway just as the doors closed and he was on his way to the Tower.

When he arrived, he went straight to the penthouse to drop off his jacket as well as check up on his boss. When he walked up the last flight of stairs, he entered the penthouse to find four bodies scattered around the living room, absorbed in the piece of technology that was in front of their face. He assumed it was for the mission so he simply walked into the kitchen to prepare coffee and breakfast for the Avengers. The smell of the bacon brought them out of their trances and caused them to gravitate to the counter behind Percy and watch him cook the greasy food. "Sit down, I'll have everything over there in a few minutes. JARVIS call Bruce up from wherever he is and tell him breakfast is ready, no arguments this time. If he doesn't come up immediately, I'll come down and get him myself." Percy put on another pot of coffee just in case anyone needed extra. He set the food down on the table and half of it was gone almost immediately, he placed mugs of coffee in front of each team member, Tony opened his mouth but Percy cut him off, "It's Irish coffee, Tony, don't worry." Stark grabbed the coffee and downed half of it. The elevator dinged and Bruce came running to the table to make sure he still got food, knowing Percy's cooking it'd be gone fast.

"Oh my God, this is amazing, Percy," Steve said with a mouth full of eggs, the others nodded or voiced their agreement around mouthfuls of food. Percy simply thanked him from his place at the stove cooking more bacon and eggs while the coffee finished brewing and the toast popped out of the toaster. A slight blush dusted his cheeks and he avoided looking at Steve but that was probably just from the heat of the stove and making sure he didn't burn the food.

"What smells so delic-" Thor cut himself off as he walked into the room and saw who was cooking. His blue eyes looked angry but his stomach growled, taking away some of the malice and replacing it with hunger.

"Thor, I know you don't like Perce and all, but oh my Jesus, you have to try his cooking. It's fucking delicious." Tony continued shoveling food into his mouth as he spoke. Percy came to the table with the second round of breakfast but smacked away the hands grabbing for the fresh food.

"Let Thor get some food you fucking vultures," Percy looked up at the God of Thunder, "Would you like some breakfast, Thor? It's not poisoned or anything." Percy smacked Tony's hand again, but this time with more force causing the genius to give a pained yelp and snatch his hand back into his lap.

"I suppose I shall eat," Thor sat down and helped himself to a plate full, Percy set coffee down next to him and returned to the stove, knowing how much gods and demigods eat, he's gonna need another round just for Thor. Thor's eyes widened at the first bite, "This is quite wonderful, Perseus." Thor shoveled more into his mouth and the only sounds heard from the table were scraping and chewing noises. Sometimes sounds of metal hitting metal would indicate a fight for more food but Percy always restocked the plate for the loser.

When everyone had finished eating, Percy cleared the table and began cleaning the dishes. When he was pulled away from the sink, he gave a small yell of surprise. "Nuh uh, Percy. You cooked, we clean. Now go sit down or find out what Pepper wants, we got this." Tony shoved Percy towards the living room and the demigod sighed as Natasha and Steve began doing the dishes while the rest of the team cleaned up the kitchen and the table.

Percy pulled out his phone and found a text from Nico saying he needed to talk to him. Nico had been the only one who believed Percy about him being framed but in front of the demigods, he had to act like he thought Percy was a traitor so he could still be trusted. Nico was Percy's information source for any major events happening, Percy didn't really care about what happened to the majority of the Olympian world, but he had a few people he still cared about and wanted to make sure they stayed safe. He shot off a quick reply of where they could meet and grabbed his jacket. "Tony, I need to run a quick errand, I'll be right back."

"Alright, dear, could you pick up some milk on your way back?" Tony called in a high, feminine voice.

"Fuck you, Tony." Percy smiled and shook his head, walking towards the stairs.

"No, thanks, I'll save that for you." Tony laughed when Natasha smacked him.

"That was a good one, Tony. You're getting better." Percy sped down the stairs once the door closed and jogged to the diner where he said he'd meet Nico. When he arrived, he spotted his cousin in the booth he and Steve sit at, he must've told Misty he was meeting Percy, because otherwise that booth would've been empty. When the bell on the door dinged, Misty looked up and waved to him. She raised a suggestive eyebrow in Nico's direction to which Percy shook his head and mouthed 'Cousin'. Both of Misty's eyebrows rose and she nodded. "Hey, Nico." Percy greeted as he sat in the booth.

"Hey, Percy, how've you been?" Nico looked tired, the bags under his eyes stood out against his even paler than normal complexion.

"Okay. So what did you need to talk to me about?" Percy leaned on the table.

Nico looked around and his eyes focused on something across the street, he began speaking in Greek, "There's been rumors going around that Kronos is rising again. How, I have no fucking idea. You killed him and he went to Tartarus but he's escaped before. Dad hasn't mentioned anything but I think he knows it's going to happen soon. Kronos will probably seek you out, Perce. Or he'll try to get to you through Annabeth." Nico looked Percy in the eye as he said all of this, letting the older demigod know that he was telling the entire truth.

Percy followed Nico's lead and spoke in Greek as well, "Fuck me. Why doesn't this guy just give up?" Percy rubbed his eyes and then ran a hand through his hair. "He seriously needs to update his information if he thinks she's still alive. I don't know what I'm going to do. I mean, I'm not allowed to get involved with your battles, hell I'm not supposed to even _know_ about them but what if he comes after you? Or the Avengers? I will fight for you, banished or not." Percy sighed, "Thanks for telling me, Nico, I really appreciate it." Percy stood, followed by Nico and they exited the diner and entered the dark alleyway next to Derek's.

"You know that you have a big group following you? Six people, I think." Nico's eyes darted over his cousin's shoulder to the poorly-concealed group standing in a shop window watching them.

"Yeah, noticed them almost right after I left the Tower. They're the Avengers, it's alright but you'd think that two assassins would be able to conceal themselves better." Percy shook his head, "I'll ask them about it later, they couldn't have read our lips anyway so, it's cool. See ya later, Nico." Percy waved to his cousin who walked further into the alley so he could shadow-travel without being seen. Percy walked straight into the shop the Avengers were attempting to hide in by scattering and walking into different aisles. "You guys coming? I have to go to the store for lunch and if you want to choose what we eat, you better be following me because otherwise it's whatever I feel like making. Maybe some cow tongue…" Percy mused as he stepped out of the shop and began walking to the nearest grocery store. He turned to find the six of them trailing behind him, he turned forward again and smirked.

After two hours in the grocery store, because no one could agree on what they wanted for lunch, they had finally returned to the Tower with decision of "Percy gets to pick as long as it isn't gross". He was going to make burgers and fries, not the frozen ones either. His mother taught him how to fry his own french fries and they turned out pretty good, besides he can make tons of them for the bottomless pits that SHIELD called their response team. When Percy had trudged up the stairs, he found an angry Pepper, a scared Tony and highly amused teammates. When Tony spotted him, he ran to him and hid behind him, "Percy! Protect me! Pepper's being mean again!"

Percy looked to the woman and sighed, "What did he do this time?" Honestly, wasn't he the teenager? He was supposed to be the irresponsible pig not the mother who feeds them and handles sibling fights.

Pepper opened her mouth to speak when a crash was heard and men dressed in all black military uniforms with helmets on and the HYDRA symbol on their shoulder came crashing through the large windows in the penthouse. The Avengers scrambled for their weapons that Tony had extras of in a phony wall that was really a small arsenal in the living room. Tony slipped the bracelets onto his wrist and waited for his suit to fly up and assemble around him. Percy escorted Pepper down to the ground level and told JARVIS to alert all employees to evacuate the building because it was under attack. Percy sprinted back up the stairs two at a time and pulled Riptide out of his pocket. He uncapped his sword and burst through the doors, the three-foot-long celestial bronze weapon shone in the midday sun streaming in through the broken windows. One edge of the sword was lined with steel so he could protect himself form anything and anyone. Nico had helped him get it refitted shortly after his banishment. He ran to the first man and smacked him with the pommel of his sword and shouted to Natasha, who was next to him, "Killing or no?"

"We have to save at least a few for interrogation. But otherwise, go ahead," She ignored the fact that he had a three foot long sword for now so she could fight, she'd think about that later.

Percy slashed and dodged his opponents, purposefully knocking out several for questioning. The Avengers stared in awe at the great warrior bathed in light and cutting his way through the ranks of soldiers with skill and ease. They eventually ignored him when their opponent got the upper hand and decided they would question the young man when they were done fighting.

After the HYDRA soldiers had stopped spilling into the penthouse like a tsunami, Natasha and Clint went around to all of the unconscious soldiers and removed their cyanide pill-teeth so they couldn't crush them before being interrogated. When everyone had settled down to wait for SHIELD to arrive to clean up, Tony turned to Percy and everyone followed his example. The unsuspecting teen seemed lost in thought when Tony asked his question. "So, Perce, since when do you own a sword?"

"Huh? Oh, this?" Percy lifted his sword slightly and let out a half nervous, half tired chuckle, "Well you see… I'm a…" Percy struggled for a moment, much to Thor's amusement but finally sighed and ran a hand through his hair, _So much for seeing Mom today,_ "Alright so, I'm assuming you all know about Greek mythology, yeah?"


	4. Chapter 4

Lost and Found

_**A/N: Hey, so I fixed the last chap to match what's been changed. **__**Jolly Writer 2.0**__** inspired me to fix my half-assed excuse for Percy being banished. It seemed good when I thought of it but after looking at it, it sucked. So I changed it and I hope you guys like it.**_

_**NOTICE! Flamers can kiss my ass. My story, and these characters will be as OOC as I feel like making them so please, don't leave a review for me if you're just gonna try and put me down. Because it won't work. It'll only manage to piss me off and make me hate your guts. **_

_**Enjoy the chappie! :)**_

_**~OPAddict **_

Chapter 4

"So, I'm assuming you all know about Greek mythology, yeah?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" Tony crossed his arms and sat back on the couch, raising an eyebrow at his assistant.

"Well, it's all real. All the stories, the gods, monsters… and demigods. That's what I am, half-human, half-god." Percy looked at the shocked faces and smirked slightly, _Their reactions never get old._

"Huh?" Tony oh-so-elegantly asked.

"I'm half-god and half-human, a demigod." Percy looked around the group, "You can ask your questions."

"Who's your godly parent?" Bruce asked.

"Poseidon. The Big Three- Zeus, Poseidon and Hades- had made a pact to have no more children with mortals but they weren't very good at keeping that promise." Percy rattled on about the gods and their affairs with humans.

"Where do you guys stay?" Steve spoke up from his place next to Tony on the couch.

The green eyes darkened, "A protected place called Camp Half-Blood." Percy offered no more information than that.

"Why are you here then? Why aren't you with the rest of the demigods?" Clint tilted his head slightly.

Thor laughed bitterly, "Yes, Perseus, why don't you tell them why you're here?"

Percy sent Thor a glare that rivaled Nico's, causing Thor's smile to drop and his golden skin to pale. He turned back to the bulk of the Avengers, "Well, I've been branded a traitor for killing the head of Camp, Chiron and burning down the Ares cabin, killing many of the demigods inside. The only reason I wasn't executed was because I had previously saved their asses and the rest of the world's." Percy's face was stony and his eyes guarded and cold.

"You killed the head of your camp and some of the campers?" Tony's eyes were wide as he choked out his question. Steve was as stiff as a board next to Tony and he was staring at Percy with hurt, anger and accusation in his blue eyes.

"No, I've simply been blamed for it. I don't know who did it but I swore to find out who did and kill them myself." Percy's voice was cold and reserved, like he was retreating into a hard shell.

"_Lies!" _Thor hissed at the demigod.

Percy stood and whipped around to face Thor, "They are not! Why would I have done it? Chiron was a second father to me! And my girlfriend may have been killed by one of them but it was a mistake! That boy didn't mean to kill her and I forgave him! You could ask him, but he died with most of Ares' other children." Percy got right up in the god's face, "The gods dragged me into a war and I fought for them. I risked my life for them and the rest of the Olympian world. There may have been evidence, but why would I do that to the only home I had left? Why kill those poor campers and the man who saved my life? Everyone was so quick to accuse me, but they didn't even allow me to plead my innocence! I was hurt they would banish me so quickly after I saved their lives without even thinking that it could've been someone else, so I left without a fight." Percy's face was red and his eyes were raging, the vases began shaking and the faucet was spilling water even though no one had turned it on. "_That's_ the truth. I do not lie, Asgardian. My life was fucked over so I've moved on."

"Then why did you meet the son of Death today?" Thor spat accusingly.

"He's the _only one_ who believed me, who saw sense. He's my cousin, I may not care about what happens in their world anymore, but it doesn't mean I'm not worried about my cousin's safety. _So_ sorry for caring about the only family I have left, Thor. Of course we all know you've been having family problems of your own, maybe you're confused as to what family does for each other when they care." Percy stood up straight and grabbed his jacket, "I'm going for a walk to clear my head. Call if you need anything, Mr. Stark." He walked to the stairs in stony silence, leaving the shocked Avengers behind. Thor was shaking with anger at the comment about his brother.

"I seriously don't know who to believe," Steve spoke up and everyone, excluding Thor, nodded in agreement. "Percy looked really hurt about what happened to him, I think he'd look guiltier if he had actually killed those people."

"He was very passionate about it. Generally, when someone is guilty and lying, they aren't as focused on their acting because they're focused on remembering their story and making sure everything they say follows the story." Clint nodded to Natasha's reasoning.

"The son of Poseidon is guilty, he neglected to speak of the evidence found against him. His mate, Annabeth, was killed by a son of Ares on accident during a game of Capture the Flag. They play with swords and armor, it's their combat practice." Thor said at his teammates' confused looks, "The head of camp, Chiron, was found with Perseus' dagger in his heart and several witnesses claimed to have seen him with Chiron just before the stabbing."

"Why would he kill his camp director?"

"Because Chiron refused to punish the son of Ares any more than extra work around Camp and being restricted to his cabin, only allowed out for meals. Also, Perseus was, and still is, the only demigod anywhere near skilled enough to break through the Ares' cabin defenses to burn it down. The few demigods who survived and others claimed to have seen Percy running form the cabin just before it burst into flames." Thor sat back and crossed his arms, throwing a steely glare at the door Percy had just walked through.

As the Avengers mulled this new information over, a corner of the room grew a little darker and it steadily continued to do so until it seemed as though all the shadows had gathered in that one spot. The Avengers noticed this and trained their weapons on the corner. A tall boy who looked about 16 with pale skin and black eyes appeared in the middle of the shadows. "_Percy!_ He's back!" The teen shouted as he stumbled into the room. The only thing he saw was the Avengers with their weapons directed at him, "Where's Percy?"

Everyone turned to the stairwell as the door banged open, "_Nico!_ What is it?" Percy was panting slightly.

"Percy, he's back. It's true, he's back. Father was _pissed_ when he found out he had escaped again. He attacked Camp looking for you, somehow he found a way to destroy the wards. When they told him you'd been banished, he wanted to know where but no one knew. He accused them of lying and he took Camp. The gods have sent Clarisse, Thalia and Grover to find you. They know you're here, we need to leave now. Father has never blamed you and will welcome you into his realm for now, until everything is settled." Nico moved to grab Percy and drag him into the shadows to head to the Underworld, but lightning began flashing outside and three teens appeared on the landing pad, similar to how Thor showed up. A girl with shoulder-length brown hair and dark brown eyes and a boy with a just-beginning-to-grow goatee, small horns on his head and goat legs held onto the arms of a girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes. They stepped into the penthouse and walked towards the group.

"What the fuck do you want?" Percy snarled to the teens.

"Perseus, we need your help. Kronos is attacking Camp and we need you to help us defeat him." The girl with brown hair spoke stiffly with anger and hate in her eyes. She shook as though she was holding herself back from attacking the son of Poseidon.

"Fuck no. You accused me of something I didn't do, and then you banished me. Now you come crawling back and beg for help? No. It's not gonna fucking happen. Those that I cared about are dead, and if they aren't actually dead, they are sure as hell dead to _me._"

"Percy, c'mon, man. We _need _you." The half goat spoke.

"Don't pull that shit. Just because I blindly served the gods before doesn't mean I'll do it now. They banished me for something I didn't do. You all shunned me and hated me. I loved all of you, you were my family, I trusted all of you, but that was all gone as soon as someone blamed me of killing those people. Chiron was like a father to me! Why would I kill him?" Percy looked to be on the verge of tears but instead turned to Nico and nodded.

"You'd turn your back on your family like that? After you killed your mother, you'd shun the only family you have left?" Percy was next to Nico one second and he had Thalia pinned to the wall the next.

"Do. Not. Speak of my mother like that. You know nothing of her or how she died. And yes, I will turn by back on the people I once considered my family. _You_ turned your backs on _me_ when you banished me!" Percy released the daughter of Zeus and returned to Nico's side. "Let's go."

"Hold up, Jackson. You can't just fucking skip out on us! After what you did to my siblings and Chiron, you owe us for not killing you on the spot."

"_No. I. Do. Not._ I did none of those things. And the reason I was banished was because I already stuck my neck out for you. Now they want me to do it again?! No, I can and I will skip out on your sorry asses, Clarisse. And there's not a damn thing you can do about it." Percy turned back toward the son of Hades when he heard a battle cry come from behind him. He had just enough time to uncap Riptide before Clarisse was on him, her spear locked with Riptide. He pulled his leg up and wrapped it around her locked knees, pulling it back towards him and shoving her top half backward. She fell to the floor, but jumped up just as Percy brought his sword down where her neck had been. She slashed her spear at the demigod's back but the point only met air, not even the sparks were able to touch him. Clarisse felt cold metal at her neck and knew she had lost. She lowered her spear and sagged in defeat. "Get out of here, I'm not going to help you." Percy whipped Riptide away from her neck and recapped it. He began walking towards his cousin before he was stopped, _again_, by someone clearing their throat loudly.

"Wait just a minute, Mr. Jackson. I believe you've been keeping something from me." Nick Fury and several other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents stepped off the elevator.

_Fury clears his throat a lot to get people's attention. _Percy groaned, "Oh _fuck me,_" Percy approached the Director, "Director Fury, sir. I must ask that you allow the Avengers to share my dilemma with you as I am in danger and by staying here I am endangering you and the Avengers as well. I must leave with my cousin now before something much worse than HYDRA soldiers attacks the Tower."

Fury nodded, "What about those three?" he inclined his head to the three teens standing by the broken windows.

Percy turned with a glare, "Kill them for all I care, I'll be leaving now, sir. I'll check in when I can." Percy walked back to Nico and they were engulfed by the shadows.

Everyone turned to the three teens standing in the center of the room, "Shall we take Perseus up on his offer or will you leave peacefully?" Fury asked with his eyebrow raised.

The girl that had attacked Percy glared at everyone and turned to the landing pad, "Let's go guys." They all retreated to the landing pad and left with the same flashy lightning show they arrived in.

The Avengers were stunned, Percy had killed his mother?! Did he really do all of that stuff? Tony was first to move after the teens had left, picking up his helmet from where he threw it after the fight with HYDRA and headed to the elevator. "Well, I'm going to my lab to work on the suit. See ya." He needed time to think about everything that had just happened and the only place he could do that was in the workshop.

"You guys need a break, you're free for the next 24 hours unless there's a major emergency." Fury turned to his agents and began barking orders.

**PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ***

"Thank you, Lord Hades, for allowing me to take refuge in your realm and your home." Percy spoke from his kneeling position at the foot of Hade's throne. Nico kneeled next to him and simply uttered a formal greeting to his father.

"You're welcome, Perseus. It sickens me how my brothers have treated you, even your own father had believed you to be guilty almost immediately. It isn't right to treat our heroes in such a disrespectful manner."

Percy laughed bitterly," And the best part is, Uncle, they sent Clarisse, Thalia and Grover to come fetch me to help them defeat Kronos again."

Hades scoffed, "Really? My brothers are such idiots sometimes. Regardless, you will be staying here until it is safe or at least until it is calmed down. You were right to refuse them, Perseus. Nico, my son, you will be staying here for protection as well. They saw you and know you've been associating with Perseus, they will attempt to capture you as well. I extend my protection to the both of you, should you need help, I shall be there."

The demigods were stunned, "Thank you, Uncle," "Thank you, Father," The boys managed to get out. A_ god_ offering protection to a couple demigods? Granted they were his son and nephew, but still, gods didn't just hand out their personal protection. It wasn't even an offer of sending the Furies or some other undead servant to help, it was an offer of the God of the Underworld himself to protect them.

"You're welcome, now you better hide before Persephone finds you and begins her nagging about having a visitor without telling her." Hades looked just a _tiny_ bit sheepish there.

Nico's eyes widened dramatically, "You didn't tell her?" His voice was full of disbelief and something akin to fear.

"Is that bad?" Percy looked between father and son innocently. Suddenly, Nico grabbed Percy's arm and hauled him up.

"We gotta go, Perce. I'm gonna need you to run." Nico took off out of the doors to the throne room and sprinted down the hallway. They heard the heavy doors open behind them and caught Persephone's voice become shrill as she began yelling at Hades about a guest in the castle without letting her know so she could clean. They put even more speed into their sprint and finally reached Nico's room where they slammed the doors, locked them and retreated as far into the room as possible.

"Damn, Nico. Your step-mother's scary." All his cousin offered him was a wary nod as he eyed the doors.

**PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ***

"_WHERE ARE YOU?!" _Kronos yelled when he had searched and destroyed the last cabin of the half-bloods' camp. His army of monsters had been able to defeat the demigods easily considering the army was at least three times as large as the last one. He had been recruiting since the day Perseus had "killed" him. Kronos took a deep breath and composed himself. The young demigod that had become Kronos' host after a few deals were made to capture one and bring it to the Underworld alive. His host was tall, well-built had red hair and his eyes had previously been brown, but they were now gold because of Kronos' possession. Now he couldn't even find Percy Jackson anywhere after he had gone through all of that trouble, "Seems the little demigods were telling the truth. Perseus has been banished. Now, let's find out for what and where he is." Kronos sheathed his sword and strolled to the group of the young demigods that hadn't been killed or managed to escape the camp for an interrogation of the bloody sort that would be held in front of the entire remaining Camp. Kronos laughed maniacally as he selected a small boy, maybe 13, who looked particularly defiant and rebellious, it'd be fun trying to get answers out of him. He pulled him up by his brown hair and dragged him to the front of the group so everyone could see. "I'd like to know why Percy Jackson has been banished, could you tell me?"


	5. Chapter 5

Lost and Found

_**A/N: Due to a review I got I will be putting a slash warning in all of my chapters just in case anyone's confused or can't be bothered to read the summary. So: THIS IS SLASH! Meaning that two males have a homosexual relationship. Also, I understand that my writing may not be that great since I'm relatively new to writing and that damned question last chapter, "Where do you stay?" has been causing me a lot of grief. So, I apologize and thank you for your criticism but I really don't feel like going back and changing it because I like my sucky writing just the way it is.**_

_**A**__**lex (Guest):**__** You gave me my muse to continue this story**____** I was getting severe writer's block but then your review came along and I read it and I was like, "This is gold." So thank you thank you soo much**_____

_**See my A/N at the end of the chap, don't ignore it!**_

_**Enjoy and review please.**_

_**~OPAddict**_

Chapter 5

The Avengers had relocated to the meeting room they had been in earlier, seeing as the rest of the floor was under investigation and cleanup by Fury. They all sat around the table, deep in thought about what had just happened with Percy in the penthouse. Bruce had gone to a deserted lower level and meditated so he wouldn't Hulk out, no need to destroy Tony's Tower again. When the sounds of fighting had stopped he had rejoined them just in time to hear Tony's question and Percy's explanation. "It's not possible." Tony stated from his spot at the table, feet propped up on it. He had come up from his lab when Jarvis had told him the rest of the team was meeting to discuss Percy.

"If Norse mythology is real, who's to say Greek mythology isn't? Or Roman or Egyptian or Catholic? Honestly, we really don't know what's real and what isn't anymore. We need to stop thinking like we do and just accept that anything is possible." Natasha was slouched in her chair, arms crossed and a contemplative look on her face. "You guys saw how fast he was, and he had a _sword_. And those others that showed up like that, shadows and lightning and all the water in the room was acting up as Percy got angrier. And when he fought that girl, she had a _spear_. I believe the kid. Besides, Thor says it's all true and why would he lie to us?"

"I guess you're right, but it's just not logical. How was an entire _world_ hidden from us? Point Break over there is a different story, his world is in another part of space, not _on Earth_." Tony shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. He sneered at the dirt and bits of glass that stuck to his hand because of the sweat that coated his body.

"What that girl said, about Percy killing his mother. Do you think that's true?" Clint asked from his seat next to Natasha. They all turned to Thor to see if he could give them the answer.

Thor shook his head, "I do not know, friends. This information has not reached Asgard, I cannot tell you if this is truth. I would not be surprised if he had, he betrayed his Greek family, who's to say he wouldn't kill his mother?"

Steve had stayed quiet throughout the discussion, his blue eyes frozen like ice and a blank mask in place. Anyone that knew the supersoldier could tell that his walls were up, he wasn't letting anyone see his emotions which were probably trashing his insides. And they'd be right. His heart was being torn to shreds and his mind being stripped and searched for any signs that he'd seen that indicated Percy was a murderer. The love of his life had killed innocent people and maybe even his own mother and he wasn't able to see any signs telling him he was a murderer.

Similar thoughts were running through Tony's mind, except he labeled Percy as one of his best friends, not the love of his life. _My best friend's a homicidal maniac, and I had no idea._ "Why would Percy do that?" Tony had already been given the reasons and the evidence, but something just didn't sit right with him.

"He wouldn't." Steve spoke, his tone as blank as his face, "But according to Thor and those teenagers, he did."

"He was emotionally stressed and very angry. Another camper killed his girlfriend and this Chiron guy didn't do anything about it, right? So Percy thought he'd take justice into his own hands, kill his girlfriend's murderer and the man who didn't bring the camper to justice in the first place. It makes sense but Percy didn't seem like the kind of guy who did that. He seemed loyal, and he was hurt that his family would accuse him of these murders." Bruce reasoned calmly, staring at the table to avoid Tony and Steve's eyes.

"Friends, you know what I have told you and what Perseus has told you. You may come to your own decisions about his innocence, or lack of, but I stand firm on the belief that he is guilty." Thor met each of his teammates' eyes as he said this.

"I don't know it's just Perc-" Tony was cut off as shadows began gathering in the corner of the room again. The Avengers grabbed their weapons but didn't have them trained on the spot yet, and Tony had activated his bracelets so his suit would find him. The shadows became darker and nothing happened for a moment, allowing Iron Man to get suited up, when suddenly a large black blur raced out of the shadows and charged Thor. What had pinned the God of Thunder was a large wolf-like dog that was pitch black with glowing fiery eyes. It snarled and tried to bite Thor but he threw the hound across the room. The rest of the team had their weapons trained on the dog and began firing when Thor threw it. The bullets and arrows hit the dog but thumped to the ground, useless. Steve's shield only bounced back while Thor's hammer knocked the dog back but it seemed nearly unfazed. Tony's blasters seemed to be causing a little damage, that is until the wolf tackled Tony out of the air and chomped down on the glove that been firing at him. Tony activated the other one but when the dog saw the glow, he crushed it between his massive teeth as well. "I hope Percy gets reception in the Underworld. Jarvis, call Percy." Tony charged up his chest blaster and fired at the dog, effectively launching it off of him and into Thor's hammer sending back to where Tony had been previously laying.

Percy picked up on the third ring, "Yeah, Tony?"

"Hey, Perce, umm there's this huge black dog thing that came out of the shadows and attacked us and our weapons don't work well on it. Could you come help?" Tony dodged the massive beast as he tried to tackle him again.

"Shit. Hold on, Ton. We'll be there in a minute." Percy hung up.

Tony shot at the dog again, attracting its attention away from his defenseless teammates when shadows began gathering again and Percy ran out of them with Nico right behind him, both had their swords drawn. The beast turned to face the demigods when he smelled them and charged. Percy and Nico's swords were bronze and black blurs as they slashed at the creature and dodged his attacks. Nico was finally able to slip underneath the hellhound and slice open its stomach while Percy held its attention by cutting at its face. The hellhound crumbled into bronze sand but instead of it falling into a pile as it normally did, it began forming letters and eventually had a short sentence written out on the floor of the meeting room.

_I can't wait to see you, old friend. –K_

"Fuck." Percy ran a hand through his messy hair and looked at his cousin. "He knows I was here. We gotta take them, Nico. They're in danger here."

Nico nodded, "Yeah, I know. Just thinking about Father's reaction." Nico rubbed a hand across his face, "Alright, I guess we have to. Talk to them about it while I go tell Father." Nico didn't even wait to see Percy's nod before he was slipping into the shadows again. Percy turned to the Avengers who all had differing expressions on their faces.

"Look, I understand that you guys probably believe Thor but, I need you to come with me. Kronos knows that I'm here and that means you guys could get hurt. As you saw, your weapons have no effect on monsters. We need to clear the building and get you guys to the Underworld with me before Kronos sends more minions or decides to show up himself. Please, don't argue until we get you guys safe. You can yell and scream when we get there." Percy exited the room and approached the Director, leaving the indecisive Avengers behind. "Director Fury, sir, I'm gonna have to ask that you and your team get out of here and back to the Helicarrier ASAP. The Tower may be under attack soon, if you would leave now, it would increase your chances of making it in time. Please, sir, no arguments, just pack up and leave. Everything will be explained later, I swear on the River Styx."

Fury looked the teen up and down before nodding, "Alright, but I expect a full report when the coast is clear." At Percy's "Yes, sir" he turned to his agents and began yelling at them to leave immediately.

Percy returned to the meeting room just as Nico shadow travelled back. "What'd he say?"

"He agreed so long as they are quiet and kept out of the castle, Persephone already flipped once today." Percy nodded to his cousin and turned back to the Avengers.

"C'mon guys, over here." They gathered around Nico and placed a hand on him as instructed. "Try not to vomit," Percy said just before they were all engulfed in shadows. The team felt panic run through them at the darkness and they began feeling nauseous. "Don't puke, guys, we're almost there." They exited the darkness and they all landed on their backs except for Nico and Percy. Nico, however, looked to be just as nauseous as the Avengers and completely exhausted.

"I don't ever wanna do that again," Tony groaned and rolled over, his faceplate snapped back in preparation for hurling, just in case he couldn't hold it in. The other Avengers looked nauseous as well but managed to keep themselves from throwing up all over each other. Slowly, they stood and took in their surroundings. In front of them stood an impossibly tall gate with walls running from either side as far as they could see, even Steve with his enhanced eyesight. The sounds of laughter spilled over them from behind the gated area as well as the rich smells of barbeque. Clint turned from the wall and observed what else of the Underworld he could see. A massive black castle loomed over the rest of the inhabited-by-the-dead area. Blocking out the sounds of laughter, Clint focused on the other sounds emanating from the areas that were enclosed with barbed-wire fences. Screams of pain and the sounds of begging filled the archer's ears; he turned his eyes to the fields of wheat to avoid the horrific sounds. The fields were completely silent, and no movement shook the wheat stalks whatsoever.

"You alright, Nico?" Percy stumbled a little when Nico suddenly slumped against him. Percy supported him and gently lowered both of them to the ground. The half-Italian was panting and looked ready to pass out any second. Percy shuffled around in his cousin's aviator jacket for the stash of ambrosia and nectar he kept in there for fights. "You used up too much energy, Nicky." Percy ignored the glare sent his way at the nickname in favor of pulling out the godly food and feeding small pieces to Nico then sitting him up slightly to have him drink some of the nectar. Percy made him stay lying down until he was sure his cousin was stable and he could stand again. The demigods stood and watched the Avengers as they took in the sights the Underworld had to offer. One by one, the team turned back to look at the pair with expecting and accusing eyes.

"So, this is the Underworld?" Natasha broke the silence, raising a perfectly-shaped eyebrow as she spoke.

"Yes, this is my father's domain. I brought us close to Elysium so we could tour there instead of the rest of the Underworld, you really don't wanna see anything else here." Nico approached the gate and silently "prayed" to his father and asked for him to open the gate for them. They slipped through when it was opened enough for them to fit and stopping as soon as they made it onto the shimmering rainbow-colored grass. Houses from all different time periods stood around them, people were milling about, a group of children was playing a game of tag and the Avengers could see the glittering lake that was placed away from the houses.

"Nico, is she here? Can I see her?" Percy's green eyes were filled with anxiety and some excitement as he spoke to his cousin. He had been so relieved when Nico had told him that she had made Elysium, Percy had been expecting her to be reborn.

Nico's voice held mirth when he answered. "Yeah, Perce. She's been waiting for you to visit." Nico began walking towards the farthest house from the gate, the others trailing behind him. The house they stopped in front of was a modern masterpiece, the architecture was remarkable. It was a modest size, only one story, painted a neutral color with a few plants on the porch and windowsills. Percy ran up the steps leading to the porch and knocked on the door hurriedly. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet, waiting for someone to answer the door. The dark brown door opened to reveal a girl a year or two younger than Percy with blonde curls that framed her face beautifully. Her stormy gray eyes lit up when she saw the son of Poseidon, a breathtaking smile was flashed before her face was buried in Percy's neck as they embraced. The two stood there, wrapped in each others arms, for a few moments, whispering lowly to each other.

When they pulled back, the girl noticed the group standing behind Percy. "Hey, Seaweed Brain, who're these guys?"

"Well, the short pale one is my cousin Nico." The blonde gave Percy's arm a playful smack while Nico glared. "Okay, okay, I'll be serious. The woman is Natasha Romanov, the dude with the arrows is Clint Barton, the guy in the metal suit is Tony Stark, the shy-looking one with glasses is Dr. Bruce Banner, the big guy with the hammer is Thor Odinson, and last but not least, the man with the shield is Steve Rogers." Percy's voice became soft when he said the last name.

"It's nice to meet you all, I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Why don't you guys come in? I've got a few other guests but I'm sure they won't mind. The more the merrier, right?" Annabeth flashed another award-winning smile and turned back to the door to let the large group in. The inside of the house was as amazing as the outside, the first room had bookshelves that lined three of the walls with a fireplace and cozy chairs settled near it. The hallway leading to the kitchen was littered with pictures of people and places, some beautiful photographs of flowers stood out because of their color. The kitchen was state-of-the-art with chrome appliances and granite counter tops. Settled at the dining table were a young teenager and an older man in a wheelchair. They turned their heads when the group entered.

"Chiron." Percy breathed, his eyes watering slightly at the sight of his second father.

"Percy, my boy. We've been waiting for you. How have you been?" Chiron stood from his chair and trotted over to the demigod.

Percy scoffed slightly at his mentor's cheery greeting. "Horrible, Chiron. I was banished after you were murdered. Do you know who killed you?"

"The night I died, let's see." Chiron mused, adopting a contemplative look. "Ah. Well after our talk, I was heading to the Big House when you approached me. Well, I thought it was you at the time. You see, you did not sound like you and your eyes were a strange purple. I believe it was a child of Hecate that had adopted your appearance and stabbed me." Chiron was gazing down at Percy, watching his reaction to the centaur's theory.

After the short conversation, the Avengers broke the silence with loud, disbelieving voices. The only one who remained silent was Thor, who had an intense expression that spoke of the mental battle he was waging inside his head.

"What are you?" Steve. "Dude, freaky!" Clint. "This isn't possible!" Bruce. "I'd shoot you, but you're already dead." Natasha. "You look like you stepped out of a Harry Potter movie!" Tony.

"I am a centaur. I'm not sure if I should take that as an insult or not. I assure you, it is entirely possible. Thank you for not shooting, I'd hate for you to ruin Annabeth's home with bullet holes. Who is Harry Potter?" Chiron was looking at Tony quizzically, awaiting an answer.

Percy stepped in, knowing how long of a rant Tony could go on about Harry Potter. "Hey, Alec. Long time no see." Percy stepped toward the teen sitting at the table. Alec stood to shake Percy's hand.

"Yeah. Hey, Percy." He looked to be around Nico's age with tousled brown hair and navy blue eyes. He was wearing a bright orange t-shirt just like Annabeth and a pair of jeans. He was as tall as Percy and as he shook the other demigod's hand, the muscles in his arm could be seen rippling under his sun-kissed skin.

Silence fell across the room, the Avenger staring at the teen, wondering who he was. Tony finally piped up and asked.

"I'm Alec. I was the guy who- uh…" he trailed off not knowing where to go with that.

"He's the camper who accidentally killed me." Annabeth spoke, saving Alec from having to say it. He still felt guilty and when he saw Percy after the game, he wouldn't stop apologizing. After he died in the cabin fire, he had run into Chiron and Annabeth in Elysium and was apologizing to her nonstop until she finally broke and yelled at him. He had finally stopped apologizing and accepted that she forgave him but the guilt still ate away at him.

"And you let him hang out in your house?" Clint asked, wide-eyed and voice full of incredulity.

"It was an _accident_, geez. It's not like he took pleasure in killing me." Annabeth rolled her eyes at the shocked group.

Alec coughed a little to get everyone's attention again. "Uh, the night the cabin was burned, I saw Percy outside but it's like what Chiron said. You had these freaky purple eyes and your voice was like really deep and it had an accent but I couldn't really place it. He was yelling insults and stuff when he threw the jars at the cabin."

"A child of Hecate. Why would one of her children want to hurt me? I didn't know any at Camp." Percy looked to be deep in thought.

"A new camper, a son of Hecate, had just arrived the week before Annabeth was killed. He was an older one, fifteen I believe." Chiron knew that that boy was the only child of Hecate that had attended Camp, but any demigod could cross the boundaries.

"_Older?! _Fifteen is considered old for you guys?" Tony's voice was incredulous and angered. How could they say that fifteen is old? That's just a kid.

"Yes, we demigods are usually killed young. Not many reach sixteen, Percy's extremely lucky to still be alive at nineteen." Annabeth spoke calmly, as if saying that teenagers, _kids_, were killed before they were sixteen and that Percy was _lucky_ to be alive was no big deal. The Avengers were floored, why are kids so expendable? What's _wrong _with the world they live in?

"We need to find that kid. Do you know which satyr brought him?" Percy looked up at his father figure.

"I believe it was Grover." Chiron was surprised when Percy's eyes darkened and a scowl made its way across his face.

"Of course it was." Percy ran a hand through his hair and gave an angry huff. "Thanks, Chiron. I appreciate your guys' help with this."

"Hey, Seaweed Brain, Death Breath," she ignored the son of Hades' glare, "You guys wanna spar?" Percy raised an eyebrow in question. "What? Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I can't still fight."

"Alright, Alec you wanna join?" Percy said after he received a nod from Nico.

"Sure. I'm looking forward to sparring with Camp's best swordsman." Alec smirked and the four demigods turned towards the doorway, the Avengers and Chiron trailing behind them.

**PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ *PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ*PJ***

Kronos smiled maniacally at the trashed meeting room. Arrows and bullets littered the ground while there were several human-sized holes in the walls and floors. He noticed the message he had left for Perseus in the middle of the floor. He kicked the one chair that remained standing toward the overturned table, running through the bronze sand and effectively destroying the words.

The Titan turned to the open door and yelled out, "Jones!"

A tall man wearing a jacket with the hood thrown over his head entered the room. "Yes, Lord Kronos?" His voice was deep and gravelly, a hint of a Boston accent could be heard.

"I want you to find Percy Jackson and bring him to me." Golden eyes locked on the hidden face.

The man threw his hood back, purple eyes glinting with sadistic glee. "Yes, Lord Kronos."

_**A/N: Oh my… it's been far too long. I have excuses but, I won't list them all. I've just been having a busy schedule and whenever I get free time I just want to sleep. I'm really sorry. But your reviews and PMs demanding more made me get off my ass and start writing. I know this isn't the best, but I figured I owed you guys something so I wrote this in like two and a half hours. I'm gonna try to get the next chapter up sooner, but I won't make any promises that I'm not 100% sure I can keep. Till next time guys!**_

_**Review please! It makes me uber happy to see what you guys think of my writing! **___


End file.
